


The Bro Code

by Blue_Cat



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, DCColdwave, Lisa as the older sister, M/M, Short Story, Snart sibling reverse ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Cat/pseuds/Blue_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Coldwave, Lisa and Leonard swapped ages</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I heard somewhere that the writers on the show were initially thinking of making a romance subplot between Heat Wave and Golden Glider. This is kind of like that I guess. Italics are abused

" _Mick!"_ She couldn't even process this. "What the  _fuck_?"

"Lisa?"

" _What the fuck_?" She  ~~screeches~~ demands again. And who even cares if she's maybe raising her voice a bit? They picked this place as a safehouse because it's in the middle of buttfuck nowhere and even if it weren't these are extenuating fucking circumstances.

"What the hell are you doing here?" her partner ( _her partner,_ a man she  _trusted_ ) manages to shout back.

"What am  _I_ doing? You want to know what I'm doing here?" She ignores the frantic scramble for clothing going on right before her very eyes. "I'm  _here_ cause I just got done with a job in fucking  _Opal City_ and this is the closest safehouse to the train station and it's three in the fucking morning!"

"Then stop yelling," her-Mick's-the other  _bed occupant_ (blegh!) drawls.

" _You_ put some fucking pants on right now! We'll talk about my 'volume' after we've finished talking about why I stumbled here hoping for the first good nights' sleep I've had in two days and instead find my  _best friend_ of thirty years  _sleeping_ with my  _baby brother._ "

"Please," Mick begs, hands up in surrender which reminds her that she should definitely probably shoot him for this, "Please don't call him your baby brother. This is awkward enough as is."

"Oh," Lisa gives him a big fake smile to go with the airline stewardess levels of faux sweetness in her voice, "So sorry Mick, wouldn't want things to be 'awkward' for you. Please, go back to fucking my  _baby_ brother. Don't mind me."

The bedroom door slamming behind him is her only response, but she's mollified for now. Until she turns towards her next victim. Unlike Mick, who at least pulled on a pair of sweats and a wife beater, Lenny settled for what was probably the closest pair of boxer shorts and left it at that. (For bonus visual, they didn't even appear to be his; barf). She gives him a gesture that encompasses the whole room and hopefully gives off an adequate aura of 'seriously thought, wtf, how is this my life??'

He shrugs and smirks and says "We were done with the actual fucking by the time you walked in."

"That's a comfort," she sasses back.

* * *

[The next few months are filled with cradle-robbing jokes ("So exactly how old  _was_ my brother when you started having depraved sexual fantasies about him?") and on-the-spot calculations ("Did you know that the same year you said your first words, Mick lost his virginity? Neat, huh?") but also her brother's laughter and Mick's wild grins. And if a skirt or two finds its way back into Len's wardrobe (which she still sometimes gets stuck washing, somehow) well, maybe it's not a completely horrible thing that those two started hooking up. But no one's ever gonna hear that from her.]

 


	2. Code Violation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to the first part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Pointless self-indulgent little continuation; no real rhyme or reason, but enjoy if you like :) ]

Here’s the thing; Leonard Snart was always gonna be an attractive little fucker. Anyone could have seen that coming; Lisa’s a freaking knockout. (Of course on the other hand Lewis is a gremlin, so maybe it was fifty/fifty but far as Mick can tell neither sibling shares much in common with their sperm donor.) But at first he was a minor; cute, but Mick was fundamentally uninterested. And when he got a bit older he was Lisa’s Little BrotherTM, so it wouldn’t’ve really mattered if Mick was interested or not. But now, well he supposes he’s still Lisa’s little brother but, _damn_.

It can’t have been more than a year or two, maybe three, since he last saw Leonard, but he sure doesn’t remember the kid looking like this. Slim muscle and piercing blue eyes staring straight across the bar at Mick with a smirk he wants to bite off the kid’s face. All wrapped up in tight dark jeans and a sleek jacket.

Len tips his head back way farther than strictly necessary to finish off whatever it was he was drinking and Mick takes a big swig of his own beer as he watches him swallow. And another when the kid starts to make his way over.

He should really stop calling him ‘kid’ though, gonna give himself a complex.

He straightens up from where he had been leaning against the sticky bar counter as Len strolls over, and isn’t surprised to find that the kid ( _dammit_ ) is no less pretty with proximity. He’s nearly as tall as Mick now too, though not quite as built. And he’s still smirking like the damn cat that got the cream.

“Mick Rory,” he says real low, practically purring.

“Lenny Snart,” Mick says back, because apparently they’re stating the obvious. And because little Snart evidently still hates that nickname, if the twitch of a scowl across his face is anything to go by. Heh.

“Been a while,” Len bounces back.

“Yeah,” Mick agrees, “Last time I saw you, you definitely weren’t old enough to get into a place like this.”

Another little grimace washes across his face. Aw, Lenny doesn’t like getting picked on. That’s a damn shame, ‘cause now Mick’s definitely gonna have to do it more.

“Probably didn’t even have a driver’s license.”

“And you still had all your hair,” Len snaps back.

Mick can’t help barking out a laugh. Mick runs a palm along the top of his head, still not quite used to the prickly sensation of it. “I buzzed it,” he protests, “It was getting in the way.”

He watches the corners of Len’s lips curling way up. He’d call it a smile, if he wasn’t also eyeing Mick like a prime cut steak. _Jesus_.

“Where’s your sister?” he asks, half to distract them both (he can’t be thinking of doing this, he really can’t, right?) but also just to find out. He and Lisa parted on not-so-amicable terms last time, although for the life of him he can’t remember what exactly they were fighting about. Wouldn’t do to have her sneak up on him.

“Is that what you came here for?” Len asks instead of answering.

“Didn’t ‘come here’ for anything,” Mick makes clear, “This is Keystone, in case you forgot; I live here. _You’re_ the one outside his usual territory.”

“I’m meeting someone,” Leonard defends. “A friend.”

A ‘friend’.

“From what I remember,” Mick says, “You have quite a handful of those.”

“I have as many as I want to have,” Len says, with just a hint of defensive venom.

“Not judging,” Mick assures him. “Got nothing against ‘ _friendly_ ’ people.”

“Oh, I’m not a friendly person,” Len promises, and they’re both close to whispering now. “But I’m not averse to making new ‘friends’.”

He doesn’t remember how or when exactly Leonard got so goddamn close, it couldn’t have been all of a sudden, but it _feels_ like it is; like all of a sudden he’s being boxed in against the bar. Nowhere to move that isn’t against Leonard, teases of whatever fancy cologne he’s wearing every time he takes a breath, nothing to see but those blue eyes, dark and shadowed by long lashes.

And he _knows_ it, too. He knows exactly what he’s doing, huddling in close, drawing Mick’s eye when he bites his lip. The little _fox_.

And _dammit_ , Mick’s done making excuses. Yes, he’s Lisa’s brother, but he’s also a full-grown adult and he’s hot as hell and he’s teasing Mick like he thinks he can just play around without getting bit.

So he makes a show of leaning back, puts his beer down on the bar counter, pretty proud he hadn’t just let it slip before this, watches the confidence smeared all over Leonard’s face dampen, just a little bit. Just to see what happens. And then snakes an arm around his slim waist to pull him the rest of the way in.

“In that case,” he growls, and can practically see Leonard’s pulse jump in his throat, “Why don’t you and I become friends?”

“Okay,” Leonard breathes.

“When?”

“Now.”

Mick can’t help but grin at that, “I thought you already had plans for tonight?”

“Who gives a shit?” Leonard asks, his eyes are bright and he sounds just a bit too out of breath to keep up his unruffled persona from before. Which is fine. Actually it’s better; he likes him ruffled. “You’re freaking _Mick Rory_.”

Lisa’s going to murder him.

 

[And that’s the story of the first time he fucked Lisa’s little brother. And the second. And then the third time, the next morning. But Lisa didn’t end up finding out until they were way into the double digits for sure.]


End file.
